ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)
Ben 10: Alien Force is a video game based on the series Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Plot' While on their way to the amusement pier Ben, Gwen and Kevin encounter Forever Knights through the use of an alien tech tracker. Kevin, Gwen, and Ben track the Forever Knights to the pier where they are looking for a piece of alien tech buried there. On their way to retrieve the component, Ben encounters an off-world (and notably out of shape) Tetramand Plumber named Gorvan. Gorvan states that his objective is to retrieve several illegal alien tech components and quickly recruits Ben, Gwen and Kevin to complete this task. Next, the trio go to a Forever Knight castle in the forest. Ben and Kevin fight their way through the Knights and the security system where Ben discovers the next component is hidden in a (notably chained) robotic dragon's den. After defeating the dragon, Ben retrieves the component and brings it back to the nearest Plumber base where Gorvan very rudely takes the component for safe keeping. Next, the team hunts down a recently uncovered component at a military base. Kevin decides to sit out the mission after being insulted by Ben and Gwen. As Ben makes his way through the surface (fighting Vulkanus pick axe minion's), Gwen deactivates the security systems for him underground. Eventually, Ben makes his way to Vulkanus himself (who takes disappointment in that Kevin decided not to join Ben on his mission) where Ben must fight and defeat him at ammunition range and Ben takes the component. Back at the base, after giving Gorvan the component and telling him about Vulkanus, Gorvan states that Vulkanus will have to be "dealt" with eventually. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen note that Gorvan is acting suspicious and they should keep an eye on him. Gorvan receives a message and states it's from the rest of the Plumbers asking for a progress report. Gorvan leaves to deliver it on a encrypted channel. Next, Ben travels to a hatchery where a group of DNAliens are using the component to power an egg machine. After fighting his way through a ghost town and the hatchery, Ben retrieves the component and brings it back to the base. After unlocking Grandpa Max's secret files Ben, Gwen, and Kevin discover that Gorvan is a disgraced Plumber who was thrown out for hording and selling illegal alien tech. The revelation provokes Kevin to hunt down Gorvan without backup and Ben goes after Kevin. Meanwhile, Kevin has caught up with Gorvan who lured Kevin into a Xenocyte hatchery inside the base. After finally catching up with Kevin, Ben finds him partially transformed into a DNAlien. After beating Kevin, Ben turns him back to normal and sends him back to Gwen. Ben continues Kevin's short-lived quest to find Gorvan and defeats him. After getting back to Gwen and Kevin, Gwen explains that the final component (which was hidden inside the base) is a sub-energy core. A Highbreed breaks in and steals the component. Using Kevin's tech tracker, they trace the Highbreed to three now-completed weather towers. The team is immediately split up due to a swarm of DNAliens. Ben deduces that a nearby rocket ship is the control center for the weather towers and proceeds to remove it from the circuit board despite Gwen's attempted warnings. After fighting off a swarm of DNAliens, DNAlien hybrids, and a Highbreed, Ben makes his way to the auto-pilot where he moves the ship out of the circuitry. However, the Highbreed explains that removing the ship starts the weather towers up and gloats that if not for Ben, his plans would be ruined and tosses Ben out of his ship so that Ben can see his own handiwork in action. The game rewinds to the beginning of the last level where Gwen tries to warn Ben not to go into the ship. After the failed attempt, Gwen and Kevin split up to take down the towers' force fields. After accomplishing their mission, they are met with a full sized Humungousaur who easily takes down the remaining towers. While exploring the wreckage of the towers, the team discovers that the Highbreed are planning to make a giant arch. Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Playable Aliens 'All Platforms' *Swampfire *Humungousaur (In full size at last level) 'Wii, PS2 and PSP Only' *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray 'DS Only' *Goop *Echo Echo *Chromastone 'Cheats' 'DS' (All cheats should be entered on the level select menu) 'Bosses' *Techadon (DS) *Mech Dragon *Vulkanus *DNAlien Kevin *Gorvan *DNAlien Wildvine (DS) *Highbreed Commander (All) 'Enemies' The Forever Knights *Forever Knight *Heavy Forever Knight *Laser Lance Forever Knight *Mounted Forever Knight *Forever Knight Ninja Pickaxe Aliens *Pickaxe Alien Brawler *Pickaxe Alien *Pickaxe Alien Blaster DNAliens *Xenocyte *DNAlien Worker *DNAlien Soldier *DNAlien Commander *Vulpimancer DNAlien *Pyronite DNAlien 'Levels' *Knight-Mare at the Pier *The Forest Mid-evil (The Forest Medieval in PSP and PS2 versions.) *Bombs Away! *A Few Bad Eggs *Plumber Trouble *Rural Rumble *Running on Autopilot *A Change In The Weather DS Levels *Shipyard (Boss: Blue Techadon) *Warehouse (Boss: Gorvan) *Cave (Boss: DNAlien Wildvine) *Tower (Boss: Highbreed Commander) 'Components' *Pyronite Plasma Oscillator *Petrosapien Focusing Array *Water Conditioning System *Alien Air Conditioner *Sub Energy 'Quotes' See Also *Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)/Gallery Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Videogames Category:Merchandise Category:Video Games